Boy Girl Boy Girl
by sexandthecity
Summary: A new adventure. Featuring an all new cast. Jade Courtney, Audrina Hobbes, Jack Bradshaw, And Andy Jones.


**Boy Girl Boy Girl**

A new adventure

_Featuring Jack Bradshaw, Andy Jones, Audrina Hobbes, And Jade courtney_

I had menchoned in a recent Column that **Ryan**, My former crush had turned out to be **Jade Courtney**. I stayed in touch with **Jade** for several months and I had introduced her to my cousin **Andy Jones **and My best friend **Audrina Hobbes**. It was a Tuesday afternoon and I hade just got home from work. I walked into the kitchen where my awnsering machine was. It said i had three messages, so i checked them like i do everyday at this time. The first two calls were the usual calls from **Andy** and **Audrina** telling me about the crazy sex they had the night before. But the third one was rather exciting. It was **jade**, Hi Jack its Jade, Im not doing to great with my boyfriend and We got in a horrible fight if you could just give me a call when you get this, She said. Worried, I picked up the phone and I called **jades** cell phone as fast as possible. Hello? Jade awnsered. Hi Jade i got your message whats going on? I said in a concerned voice. There was a moment of silence and Jade continued... Well things arent going so great last night i told my boyfriend that i had a sex change and he flipped and ... and hit hit me, as jade started crying. Oh Jade im so sorry, I said even more concerned and scared. And Jack?... Yeah Jade? I was wondering if I could move up there with you maybe, Ill understand if you say no. OH of course Jade! I replied excitedly. I continued discussing the subject with Jade and we made moveing plans over the following days.

**One month Later**

I woke up at 7:30AM that morning so i could get to the airport on time to pick **Jade** up. I got out of bed and went through my normal morning routine. I met up with **Audrina** and **Andy **out front. Goodmorning bitch andy said the second i stepped out the door. Hey you guys! I said as i was hugging audrina. The traffic wasnt so bad that day so we got a cab and road to the airport. I was so excited the suspense was Excrutiating. We arrived at the Airport and went inside and waited for her arrival. Where is this silley bitch at? Andy said getting very impatiant with the wait. Just wai.. Hey jack is that her? audrina said. Oh my gosh it is. Jade, Jade over here! I yelled as i waved my arm catching her attention. Oh my gosh you look so beutiful Jade! I said as i was giving her a hug. How was the flight, was it ok? Yeah it was fine I slept the whole way, Jade said very excited to be away from washington DC. Well what are we waiting for, she said, Lets go see my new home. After a few more minutes of meet and greet we grabbed Jades bags and headed for a car. TAXI! Audrina yelled. So are you doing ok? Andy said, Is everything ok back in DC. Sure its fine dont even worry about lil old me, But hey thats in the past lets concentrate on my new future, Jade said happily. Its about damned time! Audrina said putting jades bags into the taxi and piling into the taxi. Murray Hill Please, Audrina said as if she was angerd with the driver.

We got back to my apartment and i showed **Jade** around. Heres your room this is where you'll sleep feel free to decorate it as you please, I said to Jade setting her Bags down on the floor. Thank you so much Jack you have no idea how much this means to me, Jade said unknowingly getting tears in her eye. Oh please no big deal darling. I hugged Jade and headed out the door, Oh and one thing were all going out tonight and if you want to go be ready by 9:00pm. Really? That sounds like tons of fun!

Nine O' Clock finally rolled around and Like every night **Audrina** and **Andy** were banging on my door, OPEN UP ITS THE POLICE BITCH, **Andy** screamed trying to disguise his voice to sound like the NYPD. Hey Jade are you ready? I yelled to **Jade** who was in her room organizing. Yeah, Im comeing. **Jade** said walking into the living room looking stunning as usual. **Jade** and I went out the door and downstairs where **Audrina** and **Andy** were still pressing my Buzzer screaming into the intercom. Its about Fucking time! **Audrina** said ready to eat. There was a slilence. Well what the hell are we waiting for im starving! **Audrina** screamed swooshing us down the sidewalk. lets go bitches, **andy** said casually walking down the sidewalk. So whats for dinner tonight**? Jade** said. Well theres a fabulous new gay and lesbian japanese resteraunt that just opend on 35th and Pen. We could go there, Andy said. Ok sounds good, Everyone els replied just happy to get food. We got to the resteraunt and sat down at a table. The waiter came to the table, What will you guys be having to drink tonight? Umm... Dr pepper, Jade said. Oh honey no dr. pepper we dont drink that here were adults. We'll have four cosmopolitans, Audrina said very casually. Whats a cosmopolitan, Jade asked. Oh my goodness dear its only the most fabulous drink ever. You hang with us and we'll have you drinking them non-Stop in no time at all, Andy said very flamboyantly hearing Jack giggle at his comment in the background. WHAT! Oh nothing, Nothing at all Jack said. That waiter is gorgeous! Jack said lookin at His ass while he was taking the people accross the rooms order. Mmm Mmm Mmm bite me off a peice of that! Jack said literally slobbering over his cosmopolitan. So Jade, tell me. Do you like The Penis or the vagina dear? Andy said to Jade very curtious trying not to hurt any feelings. Well Im bisexual. Jade said. Oh honey thats good were all gay's here, Well accept audrina she only likes penis in her vagina. Andy said being a smart elic. Thats right! Audrina said very proud of her sexuality. Well anyways Jade is there anybody you have your eye on? Andy said. Well there a woman to the left of us, DONT LOOK, but she is very gorgeous! Jade said trying not to look at the very beutiful woman. Well honey do something about it, Jack said pushing Jade talk to the woman. Well ok wish me luck! jade said. Jade walked to the table and held her hand out to the woman. Hi my names Jade Courtney i couldnt help but notice you from over there. Can i set down with you? Jade said blushing a bright pink. Why hello my names Charity York, Have a seat. We watched as Jade and Charity had a nice conversation and after about an hour of talk time Jade came back to the table. Oh my goodness you guys this woman is amazing! Shes funny and nice and pretty and just gasp. But anways she invited me to a party in brooklyn and i think im gonna go. I have my cell phone on me and thank you for bringing me here. Dont wait up for me Jack im not sure when il lget home. Jade said very excited. Alright dear have fun! We all said watching Jade lave with Charity. Well that was interesting. What the hell lets get some more drinks! Audrina said bored with the evening. Fine with me im likeing that waiter ova there. Jack said hopeing to take home a little peice of that tonight. On the other end of the line Jade Was haveing a blast at this party. She met alot of interesting people. Jade hung around the party for about another hour or so and was just gettin ready to leave when a certain someone tapped her shoulder. Huh? Oh hey, Jade said to Charity. You ugh, You wanna go up stairs? Jade had to think for a minute, Sure! The couple then walked up into a bedroom and looked for an empty room, but all of the rooms were occupied. So then they had to go to the second conclusion. A closet. They went into the closet and then... well i think you know what happend then. Back at dinner We werent having such a bad time ourselves. Andy, Audrina, and Jack were drunk as hell off of cosmopolitans. Jack managed to get out of his chair and stumbled over to the sexy waiter. Hey there, Jack said tapping the waiter on the shoulder. Oh hey is there something you need sir? Well yeah i need you baby. Jack said wich was extremly cheesy and is going to be so embarrased when he find out he said it, but it worked. Well umm i get off in twenty minutes if you wanna wait you can take me home, free of charge. Ok, you stud thing you, Jack said. By the time Jack got back to the table Andy had already gone home with some man. Well i guess im the only one whos not getting some cock tonight, I guess i spent Five Hundred dollars on this outfit for nothing. Audrina said as she was grabbing her louise vuitton handbag. Well jack its been twenty two minutes lets just go. Sigh Ok, Jack said leaving a tip on the table and left and resteraunt. Jack and Audrina walked home together seeing that their apartment buildings where right accross the street from each others. Ill see you tomarrow, Jack said hugging audrina goodnight. Alright cya, audrina said heading up to her apartment.

It was 12:32AM and **Jack** was just faling asleep when the phone rang. Hello? **Jack** said picking up the phone in an exsausted tone of voice. **Get over here immediatly! Jade** said in an excited tone. But why? i said confused. **Because I just had sex with a Model in a cedar closet! Have you ever had sex in a cedar closet?" **she asked. **"The smell is amazing. You've got to come over here right now and try it!" **Well Jade I have to work in the morning but maybe some other time. **Well, Ok then i guess i understand Im on my way home ill see you later. **

**To be continued**


End file.
